To Protect
by Dana1
Summary: Bulk and Skull find out the identity of one of the Power Rangers at a horrible price and now they have to keep one Ranger safe when there's a monster.
1. Prologue

Title: To Protect

Title: To Protect

Author: Dana

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Just violence and a few small curse words probably.

Summary: Bulk and Skull find out the identity of one of the Power Rangers at a horrible price and now they have to keep one Ranger safe when there's a monster.

Time frame: Second season Green Ranger after Song of Guitardo and before Green No More.

Disclaimer: If you've seen them on TV then they are most definitely not mine.

Tommy hurried into the Youth Center after getting the call from Zordon. Zedd had sent three monsters. He sent one monster to attack the park, one to attack near the elementary school and one to attack the Youth Center. Causing the Rangers to split up.

He had no trouble finding the monster. He was trashing the exercise equipment and there were kids hiding under tables unable to escape.

"Ah Green Ranger!" The Ranger said seeing him. "I knew you would come."

Tommy charged at the monster, his Dragon Dagger in hand. Zordon hadn't wanted to send him into the fight because his powers were so weak and he had been almost as reluctant to send him alone into a fight but there hadn't been much of a choice.

The monster grabbed him and hit him hard in the chest causing Tommy to stumble backwards. He quickly returned the punch. They traded blows back and forth and Tommy started to feel his powers going.

The monster fired something at him and he went flying into the men's room. He collided with the wall. His powers went out and he fell to the ground hard on his head.

The monster walked away.

"Bulk!" Skull whispered. He had Bulk had been hiding in the bathroom when the monster first attacked. "Look it's the Green Ranger.

"That's not the Green Ranger doofus. That's Tommy."

"No I'm serious I saw him unmorph. That's the Green Ranger."

"That geek is the Green Ranger?" They both asked each other.


	2. Helpless

Tommy moaned as he came to. His head hurt and he wasn't quite sure why. He reached his hand up to his head and felt something sticky. He removed his hand and brought it up to his face. Blood. He tried to sit up and pain hit him.

"Don't move." Someone said from next to him.

That sounded like Bulk. He thought. He tried to wrack his mind trying to remember what happened and why he was on a cold floor with his head bleeding.

"Where are the rest of them?" Skull asked. "I mean there's always six of them."

Something wasn't clicking in Tommy's mind. Who were they talking about?

"What's going on?" He asked. His voice sounded funny.

"Are you really the Green Ranger?" Skull asked.

"Am I what?" He asked.

"The Green Ranger. You unmorphed when you hit the wall. I saw you. So are you really the Green Ranger?"

Tommy stared at him and everything started to go fuzzy.

"Wake up." A voice said slightly shaking him.

Tommy opened his eyes. Man his head hurt.

"I think he should stay awake Skull." Bulk said.

"No that's okay." Tommy's eyes started to shut again.

"Tommy!" Skull said loudly.

What was with these two? He wondered.

There was a loud explosion from somewhere and Tommy wasn't sure where. He sat up and got dizzy again. "I've got to..." He said trying to stand up.

Bulk grabbed him and pushed him back down.

"No I've got to go and help." He said pulling away from Bulk. Help with what he wasn't sure. He knew one thing about explosions of any type they generally weren't good.

"I don't care if you are a Power Ranger." Skull said. "You are hurt."

Tommy stared at them blankly. How did they find out he was a Power Ranger? He didn't even remember coming to the Youth Center.

"You are still there!" A voice yelled.

Tommy propped himself up on one elbow. Great. Goldar.

"Ai yai yai!" Alpha said.

Zordon looked grimly at the viewing globe. He had been unable to teleport Tommy back up to the Command Center because of interference. He couldn't send any of the other Rangers because they had their hands full with the other two monsters. Tommy was injured and at the mercy of Goldar.

"ALPHA ATTEMPT TO TELEPORT TOMMY AGAIN." He said to his assistant.

"I'm trying Zordon but I just can't get a lock! Something's interfering."

Zordon hated feeling helpless and at the moment that was how he felt. One of his Rangers was hurt and there was nothing he could do to help him.


	3. Meanwhile Outside

'Just what I need,' Tommy thought, "Goldar." He pulled himself painfully to his feet and nearly fell back down.

"Well Tommy," Goldar said moving closer, "it seems you have been abandoned."

"I can still handle you," Tommy said trying to keep his voice from shaking. He wasn't afraid. He was just in a lot of pain.

"Powerless Ranger," Goldar said pulling out his sword, "no one can help you."

Tommy quickly weighed his options. Bulk and Skull seemed to already know that he was the Green Ranger. Even if they didn't, Goldar had just told them. Since he was in the Youth Center, he had no idea how many people were around. He decided to chance it.

"It's Morphin Time!" He said in as soft of a voice as he could. "Dragonzord!"

Nothing happened.

"I told you that no one could help you," Goldar gloated.

Bulk and Skull looked at each other before standing up.

"We'll help him," Bulk said trying to sound brave.

Goldar just laughed.

Tommy looked at Bulk and Skull. He could handle this. He had to. He tried to ignore the pain in his head. He had to get Goldar out of the Youth Center.

"Come on Goldilocks," he said getting into a fighting postion. "Kai ya!" He yelled as he ran unsteadily towards Goldar.

Goldar just grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

In the park, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly were fighting a monster and a small squadron of Putties. This one resembled a deer. THey were not having much trouble with it other then trying to keep people, who had refused to leave, safe.

Kimberly flipped over a Putty before callign her Power Bow. She fired an arrow at the monster and it hit it's foot. It started to hop around in pain.

"Good job Pink Ranger," Zack said as he took out his Power Axe and hit the deer in the another leg. Trini came over and they tripple teamed it with their weapons and it was destroyed. It didn't take long to destroy the Putties.

"That was too easy," Kim said. "Zedd is really slipping."

"I wonder how the others are doing," Zack said.

"Let's go talk to Zordon and find out," Trini suggested and they teleported out.

At the school Billy and Jason were still fighting the third monster that Zedd had sent down to Earth. The Elementary School playground had emptied quickly as soon as the Putties arrived. Jason and Billy had been at the playground waiting for Jason's cousin, Jeremy.

"Jason maybe we should call in the others. They may be able to lend assistance to this matter," Billy said as he got up after being hit by the monster. There was a flash of light as more Putties apeared.

In the Command Center, Zack, Kimberly, and Trini had just arrived and were witnessing the fight on the Viewing Globe.

"Zordon," Jason said over the intercoms in the Command Center. "We need help."

"I WILL SEND ZACK, TRINI, AND KIMBERLY THERE TO ASSIST YOU."

"Wait. Where's Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"LORD ZEDD HAS SENT GOLDAR AND A MONSTER DOWN TO THE YOUTH CENTER. TOMMY IS THERE FIGHTING THEM."

"One of us should go help Tommy." Kimberly said.

"LORD ZEDD HAS PLACED A FORCE FIELD AROUND THE YOUTH CENTER. WE ARE UNABLE TO TELEPORT ANYONE IN OR OUT OF THE YOUTH CENTER AT THIS TIME. ALPHA AND I ARE WORKING ON A WAY TO GET THROUGH THE FORCE FIELD."

Kimberly bit her lip. She wanted to go help Tommy but there was nothing she could do. She took a step forward, and called, "back to action!"


	4. A Group Effort

Tommy struggled to his feet. His head was still spinning. He rushed at Goldar again who just swatted him away. He fell back into Bulk who kept him from hitting the floor.

Bulk set him on the floor before getting in front of him. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Goldar laughed. "You? You are going to challenge me?" He laughed again.

"Bulk don't." Tommy said attempting to push himself off of the floor but he was starting to feel tired. "I've got it." It was a lie but he had become a good liar since becoming a Power Ranger. He lied to his parents about his whereabouts and where the cuts and bruises came from. He lied to Zordon about how he felt power wise in order to fight even when he felt like he was going to fall flat on his face. He had to lie now because there was no way he was going to let Bulk take on Goldar.

Goldar started laughing again. "You? You have no powers. I've been waiting for this opportunity. You will pay Green Ranger." He raised his sword high. Tommy tried to rush Goldar when Skull pushed him away. Tommy pulled Bulk at the same time and all three fell to the floor. The blast from the sword sailed past them and made a hole in the wall. Goldar laughed and prepared the sword to blast again. Instead of sending another blast he teleported away.

"Skull," Tommy asked, "could you please make sure no one's hurt?"

"I would but you are laying on my legs."

"Sorry," Tommy said as he struggled to his feet. Bulk grabbed onto his arm to keep him steady. "Where'd Goldar go?"

"Don't know," Skull said, "he disappeared in a flash."

Tommy started to walk forward but his head hurt and everything started to go black.

"Go get Ernie," Bulk said to Skull as he set Tommy down on the floor.

Skull nodded and started to leave the bathroom when he saw the monster they had seen earlier tearing up the Youth Center. Thankfully he didn't appear to be attacking any of the people. He was just destroying the gym equipment. He went back to Bulk.

"Why didn't you get Ernie?" Bulk demanded.

"That monster's still there," Skull said. "What are we going to do Bulkie?"

"I don't know," Bulk said as he grabbed paper towels out of the dispenser. He pushed it against Tommy's head, which was still bleeding. "I'm surprised the other Rangers aren't here."

"Who do you think the others are?" Skull asked.

"Don't know," Bulk said, "stay with Tommy I'll be back," he said and then walked out of the bathroom. He found the same scene as Skull did. "Hey!" He yelled.

The monster turned his attention towards Bulk.

"You are not the Green Ranger," the monster said.

"Don't know where he is," Bulk lied, "but I'm not gonna let you destroy the Youth Center." He knew what he was doing was stupid but he was trying to divert the monster's attention in hopes that the others could leave.

"You think you can stop me?" The monster taunted. "The Green Ranger couldn't even stop me. You are nothing but a human."

"Yeah," Bulk said, "but you are outnumbered."

The monster laughed again as he looked around at the teens that were crouched underneath tables and behind the juice bar. "You think they can help you?"

"Yeah I do," he was bluffing and he hoped the monster couldn't tell.

Richie came up from behind the juice bar with one of the stools and hit the monster but all that did was infuriate the monster. He fired a blast at Richie but the teen moved out of the way.

A couple of teens that Bulk didn't really know slammed into the monster knocking him off balance.

The monster stood up and was about to fire at the group when he was gone in a flash of light.

"Did we just win?" A girl asked as she got out from under the table.

"I don't think so," Ernie said as he surveyed the damage. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Tommy got caught in a blast earlier," Bulk said.

Ernie nodded. "I'll go check on him.

A few teens made a run for the doors.

"No!" A voice yelled. "We are stuck in here!"

Ernie went over to the doors and tried to push the doors but they wouldn't budge. "Come on," he said to the frightened teens, "you can go out the door in the back." He led them to the door in the storage room. He couldn't open the door either.

They were trapped.


End file.
